everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cerisefan03/Which Soulmate AU for Which Ship Part 2
So...you may or may not remember the blog post I did awhile back, where I took my favorite soulmate aus and matched the best one with my OC ship. Well, I've found more (of course) that I love, so I decided to do it again, only this time with different ships. Feelings au This is the au where if your soulmate feels a strong enough emotion, whether a positive or negative one, you feel it too. I love this one, because if your really upset, chances are your soulmate's going to do their best to make you feel better. The ship it best fits? Arthur and Naomi. Naomi has felt unloved, and abandoned many times throughout her life, and Arthur would do his best to cheer her up, likewise, he would feel like a freak of nature, like he shouldn't be alive, and she would do her best to change his opinion. Dream Au This is the au where if you sleep at roughly the same time, you share a dream. You can't say each other's name or correctly see each other's face, but it's a good one just the same. Like if you have a nightmare, and your soulmate falls asleep and brings their good dream into your bad dream. The ship? Nova and Caspian. Nova suffers from nightmares nearly every night, so Caspian would hav eventually decided to, after roughly figuring out her sleep schedule, go to sleep at the same exact time, and try to have good dreams so she does too. Taste Au This one is just silly. It's whatever your soulmate is tasting, your taste it too. So if their eating chocolate, suddenly you'll get a mouthful of chocolate. However that may not be the best thing, because it fades pretty quickly and that just leaves you hungry for more chocolate. The ship? Remmie and Oscar. Bad boy and good girl who don't get along, however Remmie always has deliscious baked goods so when she eats them, Oscar gets the taste of something he doesn't normally get to, because he and his father can't bake. (And he eats disgusting flavorless healthy stuff at home, because that's all he can find, and it absolutely tortures poor Remmie.) Red String Au Now, most people know of this one, but in case you don't, it's the one where there's a red string connecting you and your soulmate and if you follow it, you'll find them. That's both good and bad, because what if you don't want to find your soulmate and so you keep going the opposite direction, whereas your soulmate is just trying to find you. The ship? Peggy and Ethereal. Pretty much the exact same scenario that I wrote above, with Peggy trying to get away, (knowing that one, no interspecial romance, and two, no one can love someone with the problem she has) and Ethereal slowly getting more and more frustrated. Colors Au This is too cute not to share. It's when your world is black and white and grey, until you meet your soulmate, than you see colors. When they die, your world turns back to black and white. It's cute until you realize that you could be shopping one day and your world goes back to being colorless. The ship it fits? Fauve and Damien. Fauve would be really into colors, despite the fact that she can't see any, and always beg people to tell her what colors were like. Damien on the other hand, would do his best to hide the fact that he can't see colors, for fear of being belittled by Julia, but it'll come out the second he actually speaks to Fauve, because his mouth will drop open and he'll stare. What-they-like-most Au This is not as well known, but it's a good one. It's when your born with three marks somewhere on your body, and they represent what your soulmate will like the most in their lifetime. It would be cool and frustrating because there's probably a lot of people who like those things, and what if you find someone who likes two of the three things on you? The ship it fits? Brie and Todd. Todd would have a gear, a churro, and wings, to represent Brie's love of inventing, churros, and flying, while she would have a pillow, a party hat, and a bow, to represent his love of napping, surprises, and archery. So that's it! Let me know if you know of any other ones, and if you have a favorite Au! And of course, I'd love to hear which au works best for your ship! Category:Blog posts